<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rebirth by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106016">rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, Crack Fic, Cursed, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>confined spaces and slippery adventures make the doctor feel she is reborn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaz seemed so occupied, like she was in her head about something. The Doctor could notice it from a mile away, and her vague answers in place of what was usually a bounding, bubbling enthusiasm and thirst for adventure was the icing on the cake.</p><p>“Are you okay, Yaz?” The Doctor inquired, movement slow as she reached for her hand, fingers delicately woven together.</p><p>“After our run in with the Eternals, I just keep having bad dreams, about fears… I have a lot of them, but last night’s was really terrifying, and I just.. I’m sorry, I know you were so excited to explore this planet don’t let me ruin it for you.”</p><p> The Doctor shook her head, a gentle frown playing at her brows. Despite all awkwardness and lack of experience with many of the things her friends went through, the timelord tried and that meant the world to her. </p><p>“Tell me about the nightmare, tell me whats got you so scared,” she said, her voice so mild and soft, it was so comforting and the way it enveloped Yaz in warmth and safety was unmatchable.</p><p>Yasmin sighed, sat down on her bed. She wasn’t sure how to verbalise it, she was scared of sounding silly. Though, a lot of women feared their own nature-given ability and there was nothing invalid about that. When the time came, she was sure she’d have plenty of support, and it would turn out to be easier than she imagined. Hopefully, anyway.</p><p>“Well,” she began, hesitantly, “I’m scared of… Giving birth.”</p><p>The final word was barely a whisper, she struggled to even say it, like the laws of attraction would swoop down with its sharp claws and bring all of her fears to life somehow.</p><p>With a weak smile, the Doctor kissed the back of her hand.</p><p>“The best way to conquer your fears is to face them. One day, you might.”</p><p>“Of course. It’s just that… I keep thinking about it, and I think one day I’m going to have dwelled so much on this fear that I’ll never be able to do it.”</p><p>The Doctor’s mind was pondering, she could see it in the way she bit her lip, furrowed her brows. Deep in thought, it was a look her timelord wore often, and despite it suiting her so well, it could be quite fear-inducing in itself. What was she up to this time?</p><p>“So what you need, is to conquer it now? Today…” the Doctor wondered aloud, and Yasmin couldn’t help her confusion.</p><p>The timelord continues, “I can engineer dimensions, it’s a perfect idea… </p><p>…Yaz, give birth to me.”</p><p>Taken aback, Yaz looked at the blonde like she was crazy, but the twinkle in her eye told her she was serious about this. </p><p>The trust she had in the Doctor was enough for her not to argue, if it meant no more nightmares about endless birth and pain, then it was worth it. </p><p>With gentle hands, the Doctor laid Yasmin down on her bed, peeling away her clothes slowly, giving her every chance to stop her if she needed to. But being the brave woman Yasmin was, she remained quiet, braced herself for what was to come.</p><p>“I’m going to climb into you now,” the Doctor said, making her aware as she positioned herself between her legs, using her hands to stretch out her opening, taking a deep breath before she plunged her head inside her vagina.</p><p>Yaz’s eyes widened and she gripped the bedsheets, clenching her jaw and trying to just relax, let it happen. She felt so full with the Doctor’s head inside of her. </p><p>With a slurping sound, the Doctor’s body was sucked into her, the timelord now curled up comfortably in her large tummy. It felt so safe here, tucked away from the world, in peace and darkness. </p><p>Yasmin felt like a whale, with the Doctor coiled up inside her, wreathed around her vital organs like an overgrown snake.</p><p> There was a shifting inside her, the Doctor, her baby now, moving around slightly like she was getting ready to make her way back out. </p><p>Head pushing at her cervix, Yaz tensed and let out a gasp of pain as she pushed, trying to get the Doctor out of her. She could hardly believe she was in there, this had all happened so fast.</p><p>With a pop, the Doctor’s head was out of her, craning her neck to look at Yaz while the rest of her body was curled comfortably in her. </p><p>“Hello, Yaz,” she said, licking the juice off her lips, “It’s warm in ere. How are you? Getting on okay?”</p><p>“I-I think so, yes,” she replied, knuckles white as she gripped for dear life onto the sheets, giving the doctor another push.</p><p>“You’re doing so well, Yaz. That’s it, birth me,” the Doctor coaxed her gently, arms by her side like she was on a water slide, straightening out to make it easy.</p><p>And just like that, like a slimy slug, she was ejected from Yasmin’s vagina ungracefully, laying in a soggy pile between her legs. It had been warm, inside Yaz, she’d enjoyed being her unborn baby. She wished it could have stayed that way for a while longer, the safety and warmth of it, but now here she was. A wet, sticky heap, closing her eyes and waiting for her mother to embrace her.</p><p>Yasmin dragged the Doctor's lubricated body up the bed leaving a slimy trail, holding the timelord in her arms and petting her blonde hair softly.</p><p>"Thankyou, Yaz. I feel like a new woman."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>